Alfa Romeo Nuova Giulietta
The Alfa Romeo Giulietta (Type 116) is an automobile manufactured by the Italian car maker Alfa Romeo. The car was introduced in November 1977 and while it took its name from the original Giulietta of 1954 to 1965, it was a new design based on the Alfa Romeo Alfetta chassis (including its rear mounted transaxle). The Giulietta went through two facelifts the first in 1981 and the second one in 1983. While it was a conventional three-box sedan body style, a defining point of difference was at the rear, where there was a short boot, and a small aerodynamic spoiler, integrated into the body. The Giulietta was only offered in sedan form, but there were several station wagon conversions made. History First series At the beginning, two engines were available: 1.3 L (1,357 cc, 95 PS or 70 kW) and 1.6 L (1,570 cc, 109 PS or 80 kW). In May 1979, just under two years later, a 1.8 L engine (1,779 cc, 122 PS or 90 kW) was added, and the following May the Super Giulietta with a 2 litre engine (1,962 cc, 130 PS or 96 kW) appeared. Second series In summer of 1981, the Giulietta received a minor facelift, externally and internally, while the engines remained the same. The car got plastic protection around the lower body, interior modifications included a new steering wheel, new seats. Instrument panel and the centre armrest were also modified. The Autodelta-produced Giulietta 2.0 Turbo Autodelta (175 PS) was introduced at the 1982 Paris motor show. This special version had a turbocharged 1,962 cc engine. The production Giulietta Turbodelta version had 170 PS (125 kW; 168 hp) and a KKK turbocharger coupled with two double-barrel Weber carburettors. All turbo versions were black with red interior; only 361 were produced. In the same year, the Giulietta 2.0 Ti and turbodiesel (VM) 1,995 cc version with 82 PS (60 kW; 81 hp) were also introduced. In 1982, Alfetta and Giulietta turbodiesels achieved seven world speed records over 5/10/25/50 thousand kilometres and 5/10/25 thousand miles at Nardò (Lecce). Third series In late 1983, the "84" Giulietta (Series 3) was presented, with minor differences in appearance, bumbers were redesigned and the dashboard was significantly re-designed, the instruments changed slightly and the rear seat in some versions changed its form. Mechanically it was basically the same, with minor modifications to the brake booster and inlet manifold on some versions. The largest market for the Giulietta was South Africa, where a very successful TV advertising campaign by Alfa Romeo produced good sales between 1981 and 1984. Central to this campaign was emphasis of the Giulietta's new 'aerodynamic' line, which was carried over to the 75, and then the 33. The Giulietta was the 'last hurrah' for Alfa in South Africa before the appearance of the 164 and 156 models in the 1990s In 1985, after around 380,000 Giuliettas had been built, it was replaced by the Alfa Romeo 75, which used much of the Giuliettas underpinnings. Category:Alfa Romeo Category:Post-war